Boarding School
by inuyashachick94
Summary: My first fanfic!Flames are allowed!InuYasha and Kagome are forced to go to boarding school and they will get in situations and stuff as they learn how to love and trust.InuXKag and i bit of MirXSan
1. Meeting Each Other

InuYashaChick:Yea yea i know what to do I do not own InuYasha or the InuGang starts crying.

InuYasha: Haha you dont own me!InuYasha starts running.

InuYashaChick:YEA YOU BETTER RUN KAGOME GAVE ME THE POWER TO SIT YOU!MUAHAHAHA! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!

InuYasha:Nooooooooooo!

"Mom how can you do this!" screamed Kagome Higurashi at her mother.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI CALM DOWN THIS INSTANT!" screamed Kia Higurashi at her daughter.(AN:Kia is Kagome's mom I never caught her name.)

"Anyways Sango is coming too so it wont be that bad." said Mrs.Higurashi turning all cheerful again.

Kagome's Mind

"Aaaaaaaaaah she is doing it again mom is just too plain freaky when she turns mad to cheerful just like that."

"Well I guess mom is right boarding school couldn't be that bad and Sango will be right with me.

In Reality

" Kagome , Kagome are you ready yet? " said Mrs.Higurashi growing inpatient.

" Yeah I'm ready. " Kagome ran downstairs saying goodbye to her grandpa and saying by to her little brother Souta.

The Front of the School

"Bye Mom!" She got out of the car as she waved.Kagome ran up to Sango with her suitcases.

"Hey Sango ready for a year of boredom school I mean boarding school ?"

"Yeah, if you count the fact we are LIVING AT A FREKIN SCHOOL!" Kagome slowly walked away from Sango bumping into a boy with silver hair and golden eyes.

"Watch where your going wench." said the boy with silver hair to the raven-hair beauty.

"Sorry." still lookng at the boy just realizing what he just called her.

"Hey I said sorry and I AM NOT A WENCH!" still observing at the silver hair boy still fascinated by his looks.

"Yes you are mffmfmmfmfmfmm..."A boy in purple and black whose hair was up on a ponytail covered his hand on the silver hair boy's mouth.

"Sorry you and my freind here had a bad start let me introduce ourselves I'm Miroku and this is my freind InuYasha who I seen you already met."

"Hi Miroku I'm Kagome and this is my freind Sango."Kagome was poiniting to Sango who was waving but still realeasing off some steam.

"Sorry Sango isn't happy about coming to a boarding school."

"Well neither am I or InuYasha our danm parents forced us too."

"Well I will see you around Miroku you too InuYasha!"

"Keh."

In The Dorm

"Wow, I didn't think we would unpack that fast!"Kagome unpacked that last thing that was important to her that wouldn't mske her homesick, a picture of her family.The picture had a picture of her family under the sacred tree.Souta was climbing on the tree,Kagome was on a branch smiling while Mrs.Higurashi was giggling at her two kids,Kagome's grandpa was next to Kia holding his broom while Buyo was on his shoulder.Kagome really loved that picture what she liked the most that it had thier sacred tree.Kagome always wondred what made the tree so sacred but her mother always told her that , that tree been to remind us of our good times and the bad times.The tree has given something special for each family member even Souta but Kagome haven't got that special something from that tree.(hehe from the movie 1)

"Hey Kagome lets go to the office and get our scheduals."

"Okay"Kagome and Sango were talking about how lame boarding school might be but what they didnt know was that InuYasha and Miroku were listening to their conversation.

"So Kagome what do you think about InuYasha and Miroku?"

"I dont know I just met them but i do think that InuYasha is a big jerk!"

"Whatever Kagome but I think that they are both major hottie ecspecially Miroku."Kagome nodded her head in agreement.InuYasha and Miroku were blushing but it didnt last very long because they have been hearing this alot.All of a sudden InuYasha and Kagome heard Sango scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH PERVERT." InuYasha and Kagome saw a slapped Miroku and a blushing Sango.

"Aaaaaaaaaaw Sango I thought you would like me groping you since you tihnk I'm a major hottie and all."

"PEVERT!"InuYasha and Kagome walked away together talking how stupid they can be.

"So Kagome you really think I'm really hot?"

InuYashaChick:Muahahaha I'm evil for stopping right here well this is my first fanfic so i would want reviews pwwwwzzzzz.I accept flames well any kind of comments and stuff so yea we again I WANT REVIEWS if you want to hear the rest of the story.

InuYasha:Do you think Kagome really thinks I'm hot noelle?

InuYashaChick:I dont know why dont you ask her yourself...since she is right behind you!

InuYasha:Waaaaaaah!InuYasha turnrd around with the swirlies on his face.

InuYashaChick:Muahahaha!I tricked you!

InuYasha:How dare you IRON REMMER SOUL-

InuYashaChick:Sit Boy!

InuYasha:SHIT!BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

InuYashaChick:Hehehehe


	2. Classes

InuYashaChick:I want to make a shout out to a few of my first reviewers WishDawn06,britney,Cadilath,and Jenny!Thank you for the compliments!

InuYasha:Who are they?

InuYashaChick:My reviewers...

InuYasha:Wow I'm surprise you even got reviews for this lame story...

InuYashaChick:SIT BOY!SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIIIIIIIIIT!YOU ARE SUCH A BAKA!

InuYasha:Oooooooooow

In Kagome's Mind

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO SAY SHIT SHIT SHIT FUCK THAT I'M GOING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

"But I dont lie and it is the truth he is like the hottest of all hot hot hot hot hot hot hehe I cant help myself but it is true!"

"Oh well"

center In Reality center

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh let go get to Miroku and Sango before she kills Miroku!"

"Poor Miroku I wonder how he is doing?"InuYahsha totally forgot about his question he was too busy being jealous of Miroku.

"Are you saying you actually care about Miroku!" said InuYahsa trying to keep his cool.

"Well I do care he is my friend..."

"You care about him so much that you would go out with him?"

"What!Hell no I dont like him that way what the hell are you thinking inside that tiny brain?"

"Keh."

In InuYasha's Mind

"What the hell did that question come from?" "Do I actually like this girl?" At the thought from that question InuYasha shrugged it off.

center In Reality center

InuYasha and Kagome in the same spot where they left them still arguing about what happened.Kagome seperated them and wen in the office for their scheduals.

In The Office

"Okay peoples lets hope we get classes together." Kagome and Sango were crossing thier fingers for good luck.The whole gang walked up to a old guy looking at files.

"Hi I'm Sango and me and my frineds here would like to get our scheduals please."

"Hi I'm Totosai nice to meet you but before you get your scheduals I would need to know your full names please."

"I'm Sango Hakashi,I'm Kagome Higurashi,I'm InuYasha Takashi and i'm Miroku Hoshima,

"Okay here you go kids and have fun in your classes!"All of the gad rolled their eyes. Kagome and Sango compared their scheduals with each other only to have lunch,math and PE together.All of the gang had lunch and PE together.Sango looked at InuYasha's schedual and her mouth went open.

"Oh my gosh InuYasha you and Kagome have the same exact classes!"

"What the fuck I have classes with that wench?"Kagome pretended she didnt hear that she wasn't in the mood to fight she was too dissapointed or was she?The gang was quiet they were still surprised at the fact InuYasha and Kagome has the same classes and Miroku and Sango had the same classes.

In Class

"InuYasha lets sit over there!" said Kagome pointing at two empty seats.Kagome took her seat but just when InuYasha was going to take his seat a boy with a ponytail and long hair took his seat.

"Hey I was going to sit there you mangy wolf!"

"Well you weren't fast enough dog breath!"

"Wait you guys know each other?"

"Yes unfortunately." said the boy with the ponytail taking Kagome's hand.

"So anyways my name is Kouga and what your name- pretty lady?"

"I'm Kagome" said Kagome blushing.InuYasha sat at the closest seat to Kagome growling at Kouga.

center In InuYasha's Mind center

"What the fuck, why am I mad its not like I like her I promised myself I wouldn't date anyone ever since what Kikyou did to me."

"Well maybe I'm not jealous I am dealing with that fucking wolf here he always make me angry!"

In Reality

InuYasha kept a really close eye on them.Kouga tried to put his arm around her but Kagome shook it off.InuYasha was happy she didnt let him do that or there would of been a fight!A lady in red and white came in and dropped all her stuuf on her desk.

"Hello class I'm Miss Kaede and..."

center In Kagome's Mind center

"Wow, I really dont like this Kouga person."

"I just met him and he thinks I'm his woman sheesh this person must be lonley!" (hehe)

"Hmmmm maybe I should sit next to InuYasha he looks a bit lonely but he looks really mad , oh well at least I have all my classes with him!"

"Wait, why am I happy that I have classes with a boy who calls me wench!"

Snapping back to Reality

"KAGOME KAGOME!" said a very possesive wolf.

"Huh...what?"

"I said will you go out with me I mean since we are already a couple."Kagome noticed that InuYasha and Kouga were staring at her waiting for her answer.

"Uuuuuuum Kouga I dont like you that way and we are not a couple."InuYasha sighed in releif.

"Its dog breath huh well I promise I will win you over him.''InuYasha and Kagome were blushing like crazy.

InuYashaChick:Okay thats the end of that chapter!I hope you enjoyed it review please!

InuYasha:...

InuYashaChick:Why aren't you saying anything?

InuYasha:Do I have to?

InuYashaChick:No but you always say something...

InuYasha:Well I just did.

InuYashaChick:Okay you got me SIT BOY!

InuYasha OOOOOOOW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!

InuYashaChick:I dont know but what are these script thingys without sitting you!

InuYasha:OOOOOOOW YOU DID IT AGAIN!

InuYashaChick:Now that was a accident!

Shippo:Or was it?


	3. Chapter 3

InuYashaChick:I'm really sorry for the wait somethings have come up and i been quite busy but not only that I have a performance Friday so I'm soooo sorry for not updating!

InuYasha:What do you think you've been doing I havent dont anything for the past weeks!

Kagome:Yea!Its my turn to sit InuYasha!

InuYasha:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

InuYashaChick:Sit!

InuYasha:Gods just kill me now!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All of the Inugang were at the bottom on the sakura tree,talking about how classes were so boring.All of a sudden a girl that look similar to Kagome (but she looks so ugly and like a big whore and she was wearing too much makeup) comes over to InuYasha.

"Hey Inubabe how come you weren't sitting with me?"

"Hi I'm Kagome and..." InuYasha didnt let her finish her sentence.

"And you rudely interuppted us so get the hell away from me Kikyou!"

"But InuBaby you always sit next to me I thought you love me!Come on I said sorry and I even broke up with Naraku for you isn't that enough!"Kagome just sat frozen at the words of Kikyou.

"NOT ANYMORE!NOW GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME KIKYOU YOU BROKE MY HEART AND I WONT LET YOU DO IT AGAIN!"

Kikyou's eyes widened then she pouted and walked away.

In Kikyou's Mind

Hmph!No one takes InuYasha away from me I will that Kagome girl away from him and he will be crying back to me!Hmmm what should I do what should I do...ooooh I know now this will be good!

In Reality

Kikyou spotted a boy that looked very dull and gray (hehe im almost put gay!).

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh Naraku!"Kikyou was talking to Naraku with a bit of sway in her hips making Naraku stare and catch his attention.

"Good this will be sooooo easy."said Kikyou whispering to herself.

"Y-yes K-kikyou."Kikyou was massaging Naraku's shoulders while she was whispering something in his ear.

"Okay Kikyou I will do it but whats the catch?" said a very very heated Naraku.

"I want you to di it when they start getting close close and hmmm the catch well thats just going to wait Naraku..."

At Pe with the InuGang

"So this is the reason my mom sent me here!" said a very surprised Kagome just realzing her powers.

"Yeah who knew you were a miko i'm a demon exterminator,Miroku is a very powerful monk,and InuYasha is a half demon!"

"Woooo the number one funnest thing at borading school this is going to be great!" said a very excited Miroku.

"Keh,I knew I was a half demon,its pathetic how you guys couldn't realize your own powers."

"I would shut your mouth little brother."said a guy that looked a little like InuYasha but older and no doggy ears.InuYasha had his head up high and had his nose up on the air.

"What do you mean Mr.Takashi?" said all 3 kids.

"Just call me Sesshouramu,Mr. Takashi is my dad."

"Okay Sesshouramu,so your saying he didn't find out his powers?"said a curious Kagome.After hearing this InuYasha face looked down then his bangs covered his face.Kagome knew that look she always had that look then she thought of him.

"Well its just family buisness."(AN:yea yea yea i know i suck...)Miroku realized what me meant then he took InuYasha somewhere else he knew how his reactions were when it comes to his family.

In Kagome's Mind

''That reminds me he never really told me about his family."

''But I have known him long enough to read his expressions on his face...''

"I should comfort him I probaly know how he feels I do miss father so much."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYashaChick:I know you hate me! but i will say this again im soooooooooooooo sorry things have come up and I never had the time..."

Sango:YEA SHE HAD A DANCE PERFORMANCE AND SHE WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!

InuYashaChick:SHUT UP!

Shippou:There is no reason to hide it!

Kagome:Yea but she had to practice sooooooooooooooo much!

Miroku:Agreed.

InuYashaChick:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

San/ship/kag:NO!

InuYashaChick:Fine I'm using duh duh duh duuuuuuuuuuuh author power,I was saving it for InuYasha but you guys will do!

InuYasha:HEY!

InuYashaChick:Erases everybodys mouth..

Shippo:Amejngjkllnsdk!  
Kagome:Kkjdsfsidj

Sango:Psdfineo

Miroku:Kkkkkkaaaaaaa

InuYasha:okosdsad

InuYashaChick:Muahahahahahaha oh and how will InuYasha react with Kagome?And will InuYasha get back with Kikyou and what is Kikyous plan well you will have to just wait sit back and relax...


	4. Raning Emotions

InuYashaChick:Well here is the 4th chappie hope you like it enjoy!

InuYasha:Oh yay what joy...

Kagome:I'm actually looking forward to it!

InuYashaChick:Thankyou

Kagome:I like cheesy stories!

InuYashaChick:HEY!  
InuYasha:snickers

InuYashaChick:Hmph fine be thay way,well I dont own InuYasha so quit rubbing it in my face already!

InuYasha:Ha no one own the one and only great InuYasha!

Kagome:Rumiko Takashi (whatever her last name is) does!  
InuYasha:Oh yea

InuYashaChick:MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome started walking to InuYasha with her face being all worried and all.

''Hey InuYasha are you okay you looked a little down when he mentioned your -"

"I dont need your pity wench."

''InuYasha I was just trying to comfort you if you have a probl-

''I SAID I DONT NEET YOU DANM PITY!JUST BECAUSE I WAS BEING DOWN AND ALL DOESNT MEAN YOU HAVE TO SHOW ME YOUR STUPID PITY!NOW WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE AND JUST MIND YOUR FUCKING BUISNESS!''

Kagome was scared and she had hurt in her eyes but that didnt stop her from fighting back.

"GOSH INUYASHA I WAS JUST TRYING TO COMFORT YOU WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE A FUCKING JERK I HATE YOU INUYASHA I HATE YOU I HATE YOU BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAA!"

Everybody in the room was staring at them no one dared to interfear with their arguement they we damn scary when their mad so scary no even the teachers wanted to break them up!InuYasha smelled salt Kagome couldn't face him anymore...she had enough of him then she ran out of the room everybody silent and a certain hanyou filled with sadness and guiltyness...Thats when it just started to rain...

After a while InuYasha knew what to do he had to go look for her he never ever meant to hurt her...he didnt even want to lose her he was so important to her by just being freinds with her he learned important thing of life...he learned how to trust...be loyal...and love.InuYasha looked everywhere in the school and he caught her scent right under the sakura tree.Kagome knew he was there and InuYasha knew that she knew he was there so he didnt waste anytime and sat right next to her...

''What the fuck do you want InuYasha!"InuYasha was scared to talk to her but he knew what he had to do.''

"I'm sorry..."Kagome was surprised her eyes were wide opened and her jaw totally dropped.''

''What did you say!"

''I said Im sorry...I dont want to lose you...''

''You dont want to lose me?''

''Kagome...''InuYasha showed his caring face and that was rare and mean hell lot of rarness!Kagome was frzen solid she totally had mixed feeling tihnking in her mind what is inuyasha doing,why is he acting this way,do I love him,oh my gosh what if he loves me!

InuYasha looked at Kagome refusing to look away no matter how hard the rain he had mixed feeling but not sad mad or confusion...a really weird emotion that he never ever had with anyone something he couldnt figure out.InuYasha looked deeped into Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome...I.."InuYasha closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss Kagome.Kagome's body was frozen exept for her lips she couldnt help but kissed back.InuYasha thought to himself gods please dont let this end but Kagome broke it off for air.They didnt say a word they didnt need words all they needed was each other.Kagome was on InuYasha's lap cuddling againts him and InuYasha sat there holding her likeb there was no tomorrow but not too hard he didnt know this feeling he liked it but still he doesn't know what it is.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYashaChick:I love this chappie out of the rest!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!and i know you love it too but this is not the end folks! there is more to come much more this is where the story get interesting!-

InuYasha:Like it will ever be intersting...

InuYashaChick/Ka


End file.
